Rhia Petrelli
Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones, called "Rhia" "Gwen" Jones, is the main character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is 22 years old. She has the abilities of Technopathy, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Precognitive Visions and Resistance. She was dating Peter Petrelli before his death, and she is the mother of Jessica Sky Petrelli. She is the illegitimate daughter of Katherine Bishop and Adam Monroe, and therefore a younger half-sister to Elle Bishop and to Michael Cassidy. Appearance Since Rhia has shapeshifting, she alters her appearance often, and also used to often make herself appear older, in her mid twenties instead of her actual age. She did this out of a belief that no one would take her seriously at her age, but is beginning to do this less. However, her original appearance consisted of grey eyes and hair dyed dark. She was also tall and very slim, often described as too slim. She usually keeps her eye and hair colour - unless trying to disguise herself. Personality When Rhia was first introduced, she was shy and quiet and socially awkward, often not knowing what to say or do in a situation and fearing that others would reject her. She sometimes attempted to reject someone offhand in order to do so before they hurt her. She was slightly cynical, sarcastic and pessimistic. All of this often made her seem cold and unfriendly, but it wasn't deliberately so. She also had severe self-confidence and self-belief issues. During the roleplay she has improved in several of these flaws, but they do still sporadically crop up. She is also, however, intelligent, not at all naive, and generally honest. It would take a lot to make her decieve someone, and even then she would do all she could to evade outright lying. She can often be highly dedicated to any cause she gives herself to. Home Peter and Rhia had bought a new home in New York. It is a small, modern house, with a bit of land. It contains a kitchen area, 2 reception rooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms and a nursery. Rhia now lives here with her daughter Jess. However, they stayed for a while at the home of her sister and Robert, until Rhia effectively forced herself to return to the house. Abilities The first ability Rhia manifested was Technopathy. She first used this ability to improve her wifi signal and to boost her laptop's battery. Since then, she has also: *Manipulated cars to transport her *Deactivated locks, alarms and CCTV cameras *Made her phone emit a defensive microkinetic energy *Manipulated ATM machines to release money *Hacked into and altered Company records *Accessed secure electronic information The second ability she manifested was Shapeshifting. She first used this to accidentally alter her eyes, turning them purple. She uses this to: *Disguise herself *Alter her age *Alter her appearance to something she prefers *Impersonate others The third ability she manifested was Enhanced Senses. She manifested this while a captive of Primatech in Hartsdale. It enables her to: *See in more detail, further distance and in poorer lighting *Hear noises which would be too silent or the wrong pitch for normal human hearing *Taste and smell things in concentrations too low for normal human taste and smell *Sense more detail through touch The fourth ability she manifested was Precognitive Visions. Her visions have included: *The virus' release *The imprisonment of people with abilities *Peter's capture *An assassination attempt on the President *A woman grieving in a shadowed room *Attacks by a group of EH haters The last ability she manifested was Resistance. She manifested this due to exposure to the virus. It is likely that she inherited this from her father. It involves: *Partial immunity to infection, including the Shanti virus, preventing it from becoming more severe than the original symptoms. *Preventing fatal levels of an attack using an ability from killing her, though she would still be harmed *Preventing fatal physical damage *Protecting her from offensive mental abilities such as persuasion or telepathic control *Enabling her to give others a weaker and temporary form of the ability through a blood transfusion Family And Relationships *Unnamed adoptive parents *Biological mother - Katherine Bishop *Biological f''a''ther - Adam Monroe *Half sister - Elle Bishop *Nephew - Jacob Bishop *Niece - Lily Bishop *Future brother in law - Robert Max *Half-brother - Michael Cassidy *Daughter - Jessica Sky Petrelli *Partner - Peter Petrelli History As an illegitimate child, Rhia was given up when she was a baby, handed over to a childhood friend of her mother's. He and his wife then officially adopted her after learning of her biological mother's death a few months later. In order to protect her, Katherine had altered her memory so that she would never be able to find out who her biological father was, also altering the memories of anyone who'd have known she'd been pregnant for the second time. Rhia then grew up with her adoptive parents in Cardiff. Her adoptive mother died when she was a child, and her adoptive father remarried when she was in her teens. Her relationship with these parents gradually deteriorated as she aged. Aged 20, Rhia had travelled to New York while wasting a year before applying for a new course at university. However, during her stay, she manifested, met other specials and learned of the virus. Using her ability to break into the Hartsdale Primatech facility, she attempted to destroy the virus, and was captured and imprisoned. During this imprisonment, she met Peter and Adam, and eventually escaped alongside them. She and Peter hid together until Adam contacted them asking for help to find the virus. By this time, she and Peter had formed a relationship. She had also learned via precognitive visions that Adam intended to release the virus not destroy it, but other visions persuaded her not to tell Peter this. Instead, she attempted to prevent Adam alone. She failed. During the time they were hiding, Rhia also tried to research into her biological family. She received a drawing of her mother and "father" from a clairsentient, and after technopathically researching her mother, she learned that she was Katherine Bishop, Elle's mother. She'd been reluctant to accept Elle as a sister at first, having learned to hate her during her time at Hartsdale. However, this eventually faded, and she contacted Elle, meeting up with a few times. When she learned of Elle's murder after childbirth, she and Peter found Elle's body and revived her. Rhia also infected Robert Bishop with the virus in order to avenge her sister. After meeting Sylar and hearing him comment that her memories and past were "broken", Rhia asked Matt Parkman to reveal her background to her. This showed her what her mother had previously concealed: that her father was Adam Monroe. Using technopathy, Rhia learned of the government's plans to imprison all EHs, blaming them for the virus' release and labelling them as terrorists. This information enabled her to escape herself, as well as help others to escape. She was not among those who raided the transfer plane which crashed, as she at the time was infiltrating B26 in order to edit the lists of targets who were to be executed upon capture. Learning of the crash, she fled to its site, and there met Claude Rains, Micah Sanders, Rachel Max and Sparrow Redhouse. These formed REBEL together. Rhia also helped to end the hunting of EHs. Her vision of an assassination attempt on the President enabled Robert Max to teleport to save the national leader, and gratitude for this led to him agreeing to terminate the hunting. Rhia has agreed to become an agent for the New Company after the birth of her child. Peter and she have also recently bought a house together. However, after a series of attacks by a group of EH haters, Rhia began receiving visions of a woman grieving and holding a child once more, and she eventually realised this woman was herself. At the same time, Peter began mysteriously weakening, which would intensify each time he used any of his abilities. He died protecting her from a group working for Pinehearst, who'd attacked them in their home. Rhia gave birth to Jessica later that day. Since this, Rhia has focused mostly on raising Jess, but has also started working as an agent and has taken a few missions. One of these has given her the charge of mentoring the Athens sisters, Lola and Laurie. She's formed a swift friendship with Naomi Goldsmith. She has learned that Robert Bishop has been revived, and she also witnessed her birth mother's revival. It took her several months to be able to face telling Jess anything about Peter, but recently did so. This decision, in future, would inspire Jess to travel back in time to save him. Rhia then learned of this later that night. Strengths & Weaknesses Rhia is intelligent, honest and usually trustworthy. She is very independant and self-reliant, and because of the way she almost expects people to let her down, she is less affected by betrayals than others would be. She was skilled with computers and machines even before she manifested. She now has her enhanced senses and visions to guide her, and her resistance offers her protection. Her greatest weakness is her lack of people skills. She also builds up walls which keep most people out, and she doesn't trust easily. She almost never trusts to hope, always expecting the worst. Her actions often lead to something she regrets. She would also be weak if anyone threatened Jess. World 8.5 Rhia is generally a darker individual in this world. Instead of focusing on raising Jess and becoming an agent, she's remained with REBEL since they haven't fully disbanded in this world. A lot of her history in this world isn't known, but she left America after Peter's death, and was living in London when she was first shown. Shortly afterwards, her hideout was raided and most were killed. She wasn't there at the time, delivering a warning to other fighters. After this, she stole a plane and flew it to Washington with Maria, another survivor, and they're going to help with the attack on Paris. It's also known that in this world Jess doesn't live with her mother, but has instead insisted upon leaving, aging herself up and is fighting herself. Category:Characters